wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
August 7, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The August 7, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 7, 2018 at the Amway Center in Orlando, Florida. Episode summary Charlotte Flair & Becky Lynch vs The IIconics Though they’ll be opponents at SummerSlam in the SmackDown Women’s Championship Triple Threat Match against Carmella, best friends Charlotte Flair& Becky Lynch teamed up on SmackDown LIVE to take on The IIconics. Prior to the contest, Peyton Royce & Billie Kay attempted to drive a wedge between Flair and Lynch, claiming that Lynch was forever stuck in Flair’s shadow ahead of their title bout at The Biggest Event of Summer. Carmella was on commentary for the contest, continually harping on the fact that she was being treated unfairly by being placed in the Triple Threat Match at SummerSlam. In the ring, The Queen and The Irish Lass Kicker didn’t seem too deterred by The IIconics’ attempted mind games, rattling off a flurry of offense that put Lynch in position to win. However, when Becky was pushed back into Flair, The Queen instinctively made a blind tag that allowed her to finish Royce with the Figure-Eight Leglock for the tapout win. Before the best friends had too much time to react to the victory or the blind tag, Carmella made a definitive statement by standing on the announce table and holding her SmackDown Women’s Championship proudly in the air. Lana vs Zelina Vega Following the hijinks that allowed Zelina Vega to defeat Lana in singles competition last week, the Rusev Day clan attempted to get back on track tonight in the rematch, as The Bulgarian Brute manned his wife’s corner to attempt to counteract Andrade “Cien” Almas. Prior to the contest, Aiden English attempted to apologize again for all his mistakes (including inadvertently costing Lana the match last week), which Rusev and Lana accepted. However, despite The Mozart of Mayhem now being back in Rusev’s good graces, The Super Athlete still asked that English stay behind for the rematch. With tensions still riding high, Lana and Zelina went at it just as fiercely as they did last week. Inevitably, Rusev and Andrade began to mix it up, and English rushed to the ring to help. Aiden’s good intentions once again led to bad luck, however, when he smashed Almas into the side of the ring, causing Lana -- who was perched on the top rope -- to topple forward, allowing Vega to defeat The Ravishing Russian with the running double knees into the corner. Results * Tag Team Match: Charlotte Flair & Becky Lynch defeated The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) by submission * Singles Match: Zelina Vega (w/ Andrade "Cien" Almas) defeated Lana (w/ Rusev) Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Peyton Royce Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes